Scientist (PvZ: BfN)
|flavor text = Scientists are the mobile zombie healers. The Healing Hose is great at keeping groups of zombies at full health. }} The Scientist is a Support class. His Zombie Heal Beam from GW2 has been replaced with the Healing Hose, and his Sticky Explody Ball ability has been replaced with the Sticky Healy Thingy to better suit his role as healing support. Description In-game description Scientists are the '''mobile zombie healers'. The Healing Hose is great at keeping groups of zombies at full health.'' Primary Weapon Scientist's primary weapon is the Goo Blaster, which fires multiple projectiles in a somewhat wide spread. Should all the projectiles hit a single target, Goo Blaster can deal up to __ damage per shot (__ if all the projectiles crit). Abilities Upgrades }} Related achievement Strategies With The Scientist is currently one of the most versatile and powerful zombie classes in the game, due to his weapon's high damage and accuracy (especially when zoomed in), his ability to self-heal, as well as his Warp ability. This makes him more of an attack character than he does support. You can either get up close and personal with your enemies and occasionally warp to distract your enemies' aiming, which allows you to confidently fire at them without having to zoom in your weapon first, or take out your enemies from a moderate distance with the zoom accuracy buff. Should you run out of health at any time, you can use the Sticky Healy Thingy to quickly patch yourself back up in the middle of a firefight, or use it while taking some cover for a safer approach. The Dolphin Blasting upgrade is very useful for an offensive playstyle, as it allows you to gain increased rate of fire for his weapon by vanquishing enemies and it stacks up to three times, in which it will become a relatively fast-firing sniper-shotgun. Against The Scientist has a major weakness in which his weapon's projectiles are rather slow, despite the low spread. Because of this, picking him off from afar with Cactus or other long-range plants might help, as you can dodge the projectiles easier that way. Tips & Tricks In free roam Just like in PvP, the Scientist is also very powerful in free roam. The same offensive playstyle also works very well here, as enemies' attacks are much weaker and they're easier to defeat. It also allows you to beat boss fights without breaking a sweat, especially when defeating the Blight Cap or Unyielding Gnight as he's able to self-heal when needed at any time, and his Warp ability allows you to dodge their projectiles or reach objectives quicker. Scientist can Warp when Healing Hose is active allowing him to heal sprinting teammates easier, it's great for healing a teammate to max overhealth then immediately using Warp to find and heal another teammate. Balancing changes November 2019 patch * * November 27 2019 Update (Pre-TTK) * * * * * * * Early December 2019 TTK Changelist * * * * * Gallery Basically HD Scientist.png|Scientist's full body BfN Background - Scientist (PC).jpg|Background for PC BfN Background - Scientist (Mobile).jpg|Background for mobile Pvz-text-embed-image-zombie-08.png|Scientist on the official website Pvzbfn-foodfight-scientist-web-1920x1080.png.adapt.crop16x9.1455w.png|Scientist's Super Rare Sprinkle Science costume Perk RoleIcon Hero Scientist.png|His icon Trivia *The writing on his name tag says "Branez." This can only be seen on higher screen resolutions due to how small it is. Category:Playable characters Category:Character class Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville zombies Category:Zombies Category:Support class